This present invention, generally pertains to connectors and in particular to contact configurations and materials as well as to the structure securing the contacts within the connectors. Mating parts of the connectors each include both power contacts and signal contacts which can be considered to be in the nature of a signal connector and the combination power and signal components can be referred to as a connector within a connector. These power and signal components are arranged in a desired manner and comprise male, female, or both male and female contacts.